1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer relationship management system and the operation method thereof that enables a technician(repair person or service man) to seize the customer's satisfaction and sensitivity for respective service providers, perform reception of the corresponding customer based on the seized information, register the seized information in a database, and perform a service using a proper reception for the corresponding customer after confirming the sensitivity of the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, respective service providers provide services requested by respective customers, and receive predetermined payments for the provided services.
The service providers may be enterprises for manufacturing and selling products, individual stores such as restaurants or shops, or other kinds of companies.
Also, the services provided by the service providers may be tangible services for such as general products, foodstuffs, etc., or intangible services for such as the guidance of sightseeing, repair of products, etc.
As described above, the general companies among the service providers, which manufacture and sales products, always seize and correct the dissatisfaction of the customers.
Especially, at present, the general companies are on the trend that they improve the customer's satisfaction, and hence lead the customers to purchase their products. For this, they operate their service centers, and make efforts to collect various kinds of information to provide the optimum services to the customers.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of operating a service center.
Referring to FIG. 1, the general customer relationship management and service center operation process will now be explained.
First, a receptionist of the service center continuously receives customer's inquiries about the products, dissatisfaction knacks, troubles of the products, etc., stores, and informs the particulars of the customer's requests to service performing agents located adjacent to the customer.
The respective service performing agent selects a technician based on the informed particulars, and let the technician (repair person or service man) visit the corresponding customer and provide the service. The service-performing agent stores a result of the service in the database, and informs the service center that the service has been performed.
The service center, which is informed of the service completion, makes a phone call to the customer who received the service to confirm whether the service is satisfied with the customer or to perform a satisfaction confirming service such as receipt of an additional request, and then stores such particulars in the corresponding database, so that the above process is repeated or the service for the corresponding customer is terminated.
However, the conventional service providing method operated as above has the following problems.
First, as shown in FIG. 2, although the satisfaction level of the service expected by the customer is abruptly increased, the quality of the service provided by the respective company is improved with a uniform level.
Specifically, in former days, the expected level of the service desired by the customer was relatively low and the customer's dissatisfaction did not exist or was very insignificant, but at present or in the future, the expected level of the service desired by the customer is abruptly heightened. Accordingly, the customer's dissatisfaction becomes greater as time passes.
In other words, it is required that the service is provided as much as the customer can be sufficiently satisfied with, but the technician, that actually provides the service, cannot sufficiently satisfy the customer because it has insufficient information on the particulars desired by the customer.
Especially, the current customer relationship management system simply receives the troubles of the products during the receptionist's consultation with the customer, but cannot separately manage the information on the customer's dissatisfaction realized by the receptionist, resulting in that the service provider cannot dissolve the customer's actual dissatisfaction.
That is, the customer's dissatisfaction is dissolved only in accordance with the capacity of the receptionist who received the service request.
Recently, since the damage of manpower/material is incurred due to the visit of uninvited quests disguised as the service providers, a typical customer is cautioned against a strange visitor, and thus the service provider has some difficulty in providing the corresponding service.
Also, since the service performing agent instructs the technician located most adjacent to the service requesting customer to perform the corresponding service, the amount of work to be performed by the respective technician becomes different, and this causes the technician also to be dissatisfied.
Also, though the satisfaction confirming service performed by the receptionist after the service providing is completed is the final service performed to improve the customer's satisfaction with the service, a number of receptionists for performing the service are additionally required, and in the customer's absence, the hit rate of calling is lowered to deteriorate its operation rate.
Specifically, considering that the conventional service for confirming the service satisfaction is only in dependence on the phone calls, the process for confirming the service satisfaction cannot be performed in case that the customer's phone (especially, portable phone) is in an off state, in case that the call connection is troublesome due to the customer's personal business and so on, or in case that the customer is not the actual beneficiary customer of the service.
Especially, the conventional satisfaction confirming service as described above is not in consideration of the customer's place, but is performed in a manner that only whether to provide the corresponding service is confirmed in the receptionist's subjective place.